<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lining is Silver by Dark_Huntress_Moony, DefiledDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365744">The Lining is Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony'>Dark_Huntress_Moony</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll'>DefiledDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Silver Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Potter Rewrite, Harry grows up like he should have, M/M, growing up is awkward, slight romance, to much tagging gives things away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the newest batch of letters goes out, things are set into motion. Harry joins his friends and dad at Hogwarts but something seems off. Will Harry be able to figure it out? And whats with the guy in the turban?<br/>~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~<br/>Book 2 of the Silver Chronicals is here and we are ready to give a different spin on our beloved books! Come in and join us!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Silver Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lining is Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are dearies book 2! Yes it has book 1s original title but we needed some redesign for the series. But here we are, ready to write and we are so excited for this series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~~::~~::~~::~~September 1st 2005~~::~~::~~::~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry bounced as he watched Sirius pull his trunks from the cab they had called to bring them to King’s Cross Station. They had spent the last week at Granny Hope’s and she had accompanied them to the train station. Harry paused as he felt a hand on his head and looked up to see Remus smiling down at him. “Sorry, I'm just really excited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus laughed softly. “I know pup,” he said, trying in vain to smooth the unruly black strands back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Prongslet. Every new student has to push their own trolly,” Sirius laughed as he watched Harry eagerly start to push the cart through the station. “Think we spoiled him for his first year?” he asked, eyeing the gilded cage that housed a snowy owl hanging from Hopes hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus laughed, “oh absolutely, but...he’s leaving home. I think we can indulge him just a little bit. He’s not materialistic and really, he only asked for the owl and the broom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius smiled as he took Remus’s hand in his and followed after their son. “He’s 11 now...he did so well at Madame Ophelia's.” The darker haired male sighed, “where did our little boy go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus laughed again as he squeezed Sirius’s hand. “He did as all little boys do...grow up.” He paused as he saw a gaggle of redheaded children. “Ah there’s Molly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Molls!” Sirius called as he flagged them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus! Sirius! Running late like us?” Molly laughed, “hello Harry dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Aunt Molly.” He smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right right, let's get going. Percy you first.” She said glancing around to ensure no muggles were staring. She watched as Percy charged forward and disappeared into the wall. “Alright, Fred your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not Fred, he’s Fred!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you call yourself our mother, honestly woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly gave an exasperated sigh. “Sorry George.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred smirked as he walked forward. “Only kidding you mum, I am Fred.” He laughed as he ran forward with George laughing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, “I knew I liked those two, even though they landed in Slytherin.” He huffed as Remus elbowed him. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on Ron.” Molly urged, “you and Harry need to get through, you'll be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry watched as Ron ran through before looking up at Remus and Sirius. Remus chuckled. “Go on pup we’ll be right behind you.” He smiled as he watched Harry rush through and he took Sirius’s hand. The two of them went through with Molly, Ginny, and Hope behind them and Remus smiled as he saw Harry talking with the twin. The two older boys had taken Harry under their wing when he was old enough to toddle around and help them execute pranks. Sirius squeezed Remus’s hand and the werewolf smiled back. “I better get on there,” Remus said softly, smiling as Harry boarded on the train. “Looks like he didn't want to bother with goodbyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing we already said them in the car.” Sirius laughed as he turned Remus to him and kissed him softly, “I’ll see you at home tonight right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, smiling at the other male. He hugged Sirius tightly and turned to give his mom a hug as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry dropped down into a seat and stretched his arms over his head. “Finally going to Hogwarts!” He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course you were going to go to Hogwarts,” Ron huffed. “They wouldn’t let you go anywhere else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred snorted as he clipped Ron upside the head, “don’t be a prat. See you both at school, we’ve got some friends to catch up with.” The twins waved as Ron glared after them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed, “They got you there Ron.” He was admittedly a bit worried about how angry the redhead was. “C’mon I’ll get us snacks from the trolly, anything you want.” He smiled as the train pulled from the station and the snack trolly began to make its rounds. Harry bought an impressive amount of treats and chatted with Ron, though he felt he was kept at arm's length and couldn’t understand why. The door opened drawing the two boys' attention up and Harry blinked as he saw a bushy haired girl standing in the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen a toad in here?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, “a boy a few cars down lost track of his toad.” She blinked. “Holy cricket, you’re Harry Potter!” She said as her eyes darted to his scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry swallowed as he reached up unconsciously to his scar. “I...yeah. Yeah I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Hermione Granger.” She held out her hand and Harry shook it, finding her endearing as he heard Ron chewing loudly across from them. Hermione’s hand slipped from his as she looked over to Ron. “And...you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won Weasley!” Ron mumbled out around a mouth full of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a slightly disgusted look. “Pleasure…” she said, as the door opened again and Draco, Blaise, and Pansy stood there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are Harry!” Blaise said as he made his way in and dropped down between Hermione and Harry. “We’ve been looking all over for you mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron glared at them as he quickly stood up, “Catch you later Harry. It suddenly smells like blood money in here.” He shoulder checked Draco as he all but ran out and Harry sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was uncomfortable.” Pansy sighed as she sat down and eyed Hermione for a minute, “Well Harry, aren’t you going to introduce us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Hermione, these are my grade school mates; Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy. Guys this is Hermione Granger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malfoy? As in...the Minister of Magic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my Father.” Draco nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy cricket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granger...I don’t recognize that name.” Pansy said as she sat back, folding her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents are...muggles.” She said rubbing the back of her neck. “I’ve been studying under a tutor sent to me by Madame Ophelia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry bit his lip as he watched the other three, being together at Madame Ophelias had helped make them less shitty than their parents but sometimes they still had prejudices when it came to bloodlines. Pansy gave Hermione another once over, “well if you were taught by one of our teachers then you must not be completely hopeless.” She said as she swiped a chocolate frog from Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes. “Why yes Pansy, you can have a chocolate frog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frog! Oh my goodness! I’m sorry I have to go!” Hermionie said as she jumped up and ran out of the cabin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not quite all there is she?” Blaise hummed watching her go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was looking for someone’s toad,” he blinked as he looked out the window. “Hey we should change into our robes. We’ll be at the school soon.” He smiled as he stood up and began to rummage around in the small bag he had brought for his simple black robes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus smiled as he sat at the teachers table in his usual spot next to Severus. “Good evening Severus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus,” the potions master said with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus chuckled as he settled in, “looking forward to a new year?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus hummed, “we have quite a few promising first years joining us. Of course namely Draco and Harry as they were both diligent in their studies at Madame Ophileas school.” He nodded, “but I heard of a promising muggle girl from one of the teachers Narcissa befriended.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Remus asked with interest, he paused as he caught a strange scent drifting to them but ignored it to keep talking with Severus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, she’s supposedly remarkable and-” Severus grunted as he was knocked into from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-so sorry P-professor S-Snape.” Professor Quirrell stuttered out as he tried to move past to sit on Remus’s opposite side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re back?” Remus asked, “taking up the muggle studies, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you must not have gotten my letter.” Dumbledore said with his normal serine smile. “Professor Quirrell is going to be helping you with your classes. He will teach the first through fourth years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus blinked, “but Sir…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will help the strain of your...monthly problem. And you will be able to focus on the dueling club.” Dumbledor nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The werewolf bit on the inner part of his cheek and jumped a bit as Severus knocked his foot into Remus’s. “Thank you Albus, the help will be much appreciated.” He turned to Severus, feeling the anger churning in his gut at how Dumbledor so easily dismissed his ability to teach due to his condition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus nodded as if he understood, though that did not surprise Remus in the slightest. Severus always had a way of knowing without saying anything. The doors opened and Minerva walked in with the awed first years trailing behind her. Remus smiled as he watched Harry gape at the Great Hall. He had been on the grounds but never inside during Remus’s years of working in the castle. Remus chuckled as he remembered his first night setting foot inside of the castle. He listened to Minerva give her speech and smiled as the first student was called. He watched as one by one, students were sorted and judged Severus as the hat announced that Draco was in Slytherin before it was even settled over the boy's brilliant blonde hair. The two men shared a small laugh as they shook their heads at how proud the boy looked marching over to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry Potter.” Minerva called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hall was silent as the boy sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Remus leaned forward as the hat seemed to mumble, but Harry’s face was in the shadow of the brim. “C’mon.” he mumbled as he waited for the announcement to be made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted into the great hall that was stunned into silence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>